Paint brush cleaning devices for a multiplicity of paint brushes is claimed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,797 for "Paint Brush Cleaning Device" having a housing having multiple openings for accepting a series of paint brushes along the lid of the housing. The ends of the brushes contact a rotating roller means along the circumference of the latter while jet nozzles direct cleaning fluid toward the heels of the bristles.
However, since the bristles are unsupported at their ends, there is tendency for the bristles to spread as a result of the cleaning process. Therefore, there is a need for a paint brush cleaning device which supports the bristles so a prevent bristle spreading as the brush is cleaned, especially where such device also accepts a multiplicity of different sized brushes one-at-a-time as would more likely occur where the user is a casual user and not a professional painting crew.